Je n'oublierais pas
by Clair Obscure
Summary: Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !
1. Viens à moi

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Harry voit sa mort se profiler, toute vie à une fin, mais la mort peut être signe de renouvellement. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, voila que sa vie prend un tournant…intéressant dirons nous. Slash**

**Rating: M car je suis incapable d'écrire sans lemon...**

**Disclamé: j'ai beau faire, les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...alors ils sont à J.K.R dommage -_-**

**NDA: Hello à vous ^^ Voila ma seconde histoire (non je n'oublie pas Qui est un monstre ? ) que j'écrirai avec une amie (Aizou No Taiga), chacune un chapitre, laissant l'autre se débrouiller pour répondre...(une sorte de RPG en plus compliqué...) Les premiers chapitres seront court, le temps que l'on se mettent en route. Je préviens, on écrit se qui nous vient, on a pas vraiment de truc précis =D Mais y'aura du slash, je le jure ^^**

**Aller, je vous laisse à votre lecture (et promis la suite Qui est un monstre ? arrive dans le court de la semaine ^^)**

**Prologue : Viens à moi**

Je regardais le mur en face de moi, contemplant le papier peint taché de moisissure et qui se déchirait par endroit. Le temps s'écoulait mollement, semblant durer une éternité, ne voulant sans doute pas me laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Pourtant, je plongeais petit à petit, l'emprise qu'avait le temps sur moi s'effilochait inexorablement. Je pouvais sentir ma respiration, si lourde en cet instant, ralentir et se faire encore plus laborieuse. Certainement à cause de mes quelques côtes cassées, ou peut-être la douleur qui irradiait de ma jambe droite comme si elle était en feu ? Je n'en savais trop rien, mais une partie de moi espérait encore, quoi ? Aucune idée, un miracle peut-être, ou que quelqu'un m'achève…ou me sauve ?  
Le mur en face de moi se brouilla quelque peu, disparaissant par intervalle, et je me rendis compte que c'était parce que mes yeux ce fermaient tout seuls. Était-ce vraiment la fin ? Je n'avais encore rien accomplis, pas dragué une seule fille, mon premier baisé avait été un vrai désastre. Allais-je mourir d'une façon si pitoyable, en observant un mur, pas de fin glorieuse pour moi ?  
Je fus pris d'une envie soudaine de rire, rire de ce qui m'arrivait et de tout ce gâchis. Dommage que personne ne soit avec moi pour m'accompagner. Ou peut-être que j'ai de la chance que personne ne me voit cracher, en ce moment même, du sang, quelle image aurais-je laissé sinon ? Ma toux s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, me laissant encore plus mal en point qu'avant, oui, c'est possible. Oui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, L'Enfant qui a survécu,est en train de crever en s'étouffant avec son propre sang, je pense, enfin mes capacités d'analyses étaient un peu secouées, le sang ne devait qu'accélérer un peu plus ma mort . Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui sera dit à mon enterrement, la honte.  
Un bruit étrange en bas me tira de mes sombres pensées. Un petit spectacle pour me divertir ? Non, ma si « charmante » famille ne se donnerait pas la peine, je crois qu'ils préfèreraient danser sur ma tombe, c'est leur genre. Alors que ce passait-il en bas ? J'avais grande envie de me lever, d'aller voir, mais mes articulations me refusèrent ce petit divertissement. J'étais condamné à attendre pour savoir, enfin, si on daignait ouvrir tous les verrous qui se trouvaient sur ma porte. C'était pas gagné.  
Des cris, des gémissements, des bruits de courses. Voila ce que je pouvais entendre de mon purgatoire personnel. Finalement, le bruit de pas dans les escaliers me parvint. Je fis un effort monumental pour me tourner vers la porte, je perdis dans cette manœuvre un bon litre de sang, sans blaguer, et quelques larmes de douleurs ainsi que certainement un bout de ma langue à force de la mordre pour ne pas hurler.  
Les verrous furent enlever avec une lenteur incroyable, des chuchotements me parvenaient, incompréhensibles pour le moment, mon cerveau s'embrume de plus en plus. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, brutalement, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils découvrirent, parmi les points noir de ma vision, ce qui se tenait derrière la dite porte. Voldemort version vingt ans, oui, je devais avoir des hallucinations à présent. Il me sourit joyeusement en s'approchant :

-Harry Potter, nous nous rencontrons enfin…

Il dût finalement voir dans quel état j'étais car le reste de sa phrase ne vint pas. J'avais au moins le mérite d'avoir fait taire le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps, avant de mourir. Je pouvais en être fier. Ou pas. Courageusement, je voulu sortir une réplique :

-Voldekljiffihn

Ce n'était pas concluant, ma toux me reprit me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait mieux me taire pour ne pas me ridiculiser encore plus. Notre cher Voldemort était toujours aussi figé sur place, je pense que ne pas pouvoir me tuer lui-même devait être un choc pour lui. Fallait venir plutôt…Et puis il avait eu son tour il y a quinze ans.

-Lucius, Severus, venaient ici !

Il avait hurlé, m'écorchant les oreilles au passage, et vu les bruits de pas, les personnes appelaient ne voulaient pas que le maitre s'énerve plus.

-Monseigneur, que voulez…

La voix froide de Malfoy père s'éteignit quand il entra, chouette je leur faisais perdre tout leur moyen, si j'avais su… Alors que les choses devenaient vraiment amusantes, de mon point de vue un peu flou, la mort se rappela brutalement à moi, m'attirant dans ses bras et se fut le trou noir. A dieu monde cruel.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Je mérite une review nan ?**

**Le chapitre 1 est écris pas Aizou No Taiga, (déjà tapé et je l'ai entre les mains mais j'attends de répondre avant de poster =D) qui a du courage pour s'engager dans un truc pareil avec moi =D Je t'adore /**

****e


	2. Nouvelle surprise

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas.  
**

**Résumé : Harry voit sa mort se profiler, toute vie à une fin, mais la mort peut être signe de renouvellement. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, voila que sa vie prend un tournant…intéressant dirons nous. Slash**.

**Rating: M (ouais lemon plus tard)**

**Disclamé: j'ai beau cacher Harry dans le placard, Draco sous mon lit, Tom derrière la porte et d'autre dans ma garde robe, J.K.R ne veut pas me les laisser, donc non les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennet toujours pas. Par contre l'histoire est à Moi (Clair Obscure) et Taizou No Taiga.  
**

**Auteur de ce chapitre Taizou No Taiga ma très chère amie =D**

**Nd Clair Obscure: Hola, me revoila déjà pour poster le chapitre 1, court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D Pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Taizou dans vos reviews =D Je suis super trop innocente cette fois ci !**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews pour le prologue ^^ Bonne lecture =)  
**

**Chapitre premier : Nouvelle surprise**

Quelques jours en arrière pour vous remettre sur la voie, cher lecteur !  
Ainsi, le célèbre Harry Potter séjourne à la grande école de magie, j'ai nommé Poudlard. Les premiers jours du mois de décembre sont engagés dans le calendrier. La neige tombe sans relâche et il est d'autant plus difficile de retrouver Edwidge, la fidèle chouette de notre héros qui lui court après en ce samedi matin !

* * *

Voila un moment que je marche dans cette neige affreusement grossière et gelée à appeler Edwidge sans la moindre réponse. Je commence sérieusement à me les cailler et à me sentir terriblement ridicule. Heureusement, il n'y a personne dans la cour. Quelle idée de se balader dans ce froid ! Bien sûr, le seul idiot qui ait envie d'aller attraper un rhume c'est moi ! Dans quelques jours, ce sera les vacances d'hiver. Les vacances m'attristent, je suis un des rares à rester au château (et c'est plutôt malheureux de rester pendant les vacances de Noël !) et il n'y aura pas d'entraînement au Quiditch. La misère ! Ron et Edwige restent avec moi par contre et ça c'est vraiment cool. Hermione retourne chez ses parents. En revanche, cette chouette de malheur est introuvable depuis trois jours. Je sais qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de mal sinon je l'aurais su. Hagrid surveille tous les animaux qu'ils soient à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de l'école. En fait, il surveille un peu tout et n'importe quoi. De toute façon, je sais très bien pourquoi cette saleté de hibou blanc écervelé de vient pas. Au dernier cours de métamorphose, je me suis un peu trompé et je l'ai transformé en poussin rose bonbon (le but de l'exercice était de la transformer en une boite). Dorénavant, elle me boude. Mais ça commence à bien faire. Je retourne au château avec le nez qui coule.

- Harry ! M'appelle Ron.

Je m'essuie le nez sur ma manche (pas cool mais je n'allais pas l'accueillir la morve au nez).

- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Toujours pas…

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Au fait, je vais retourner chez mes parents pour les fêtes de décembre mais tu es invité !

Je lui souris. J'adore la famille Weasley ! Encore deux semaines et je serais en compagnie des frères jumeaux, de mon ami et de sa sœur. Sa mère est gentille et son père aussi. De plus, je sais qu'Hermione passe toujours plusieurs jours chez lui. On pourra se retrouver tous ensemble !

- Ah ! Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre qui t'es destiné.

Il me donne une lettre que je peine à ouvrir avec mes gants. Je la relis plusieurs fois en se demandant si ce n'est pas une blague.

- Ron, je ne pourrais pas venir chez toi.

- Pourquoi ? S'affole Ron.

- Parce que mon oncle et ma tante veulent absolument que je vienne à la maison pendant les vacs.

Il en reste bouche bée et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me demande juste ce qu'ils me veulent cette fois ci.

**Alors ? Ma Taizou écrit bien hein ? Elle mérite quelques encouragement non ?**

**Allez, des reviews =D**

**La suite arrive vite (je l'ai écrite) le temps que Taizou m'envoie le chapitre 3 =D Mais voici le titre: JE REFUSE**

**Bisous =)  
**


	3. Je refuse !

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Harry voit sa mort se profiler, toute vie à une fin, mais la mort peut être signe de renouvellement. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, voila que sa vie prend un tournant…intéressant dirons nous. Slash**.

**Disclamé: J.K.R ne veut pas coopérer alors je risque de prendre encore un peu de temps pour récupérer les personnages de HP snif...**

**Rating: M (lemon à venir)**

**ND Clair Obscure: Je sais bien que nos chapitre sont court, j'en suis tout à fait consciente, mais je trouve cela injuste que personne ne daigne laisser le moindre commentaire alors que nous prenons de notre temps pour vous...(je ne parle pas pour ceux qui en laissent et je vous remercie d'ailleurs du font du coeur) Même si c'est pour un simple: "je veux un chapitre plus long", "c'est nul" ou autre, au moins on se sentira lu Taizou et moi ... De plus je poste beaucoup plus souvent pour cette histoire justement à cause des chapitre court pour compenser...**

**Alors j'espère un peu plus de cordialité de votre part.**

**En bref, voici le chapitre 2 écrit par mes soins, il est un peu plus long. Bonne lecture ^^**

**ND Taizou No Taiga:** **"Bonjour... Bizarrement je suis un peu frigide niveau communication mais j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en compagnie de notre sadisme et de notre hard love..."**

**Chapitre 2 : Je refuse !**

En fait, je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi je devrais subir les deux éléphants et la girafe, car je refusais net de m'y rendre. Et puis quoi encore ? Gâcher mes vacances qui s'annonçaient sublimes, pour eux ? Fallait pas rêver non plus.

J'allais me rendre chez Dumbledore, lui expliquer la situation et renvoyer aussi sec une lettre pour leur dire d'aller se faire cuire un œuf. Oui, une fois que ma jolie chouette d'amour que j'aimais de tout mon cœur aura daigné faire sa réapparition… Bref, d'abor direction le Directeur, non, première étape, refermer la bouche de Ron. Le pauvre n'avait toujours pas avalé mes mots précédents:

-Mais non Ron, fais pas cette tête, je vais m'expliquer avec Dumbledore et comme ça on fait comme tu as dit, moi chez toi.

-Tu es sûr ? Il se pourrait que ta famille veuille te voir à Noel, après tout tu reste toujours ici normalement. Ils ont du voir que tu allais mal depuis la mo…disparition de Sirius, et veulent te remonter le moral ?

Je le regardais incrédule, me demandant s'il avait bien écouté ce que je lui racontais parfois sur ma famille, ou s'il me regardait bien quand je rentré de grande vacance…Il était peut-être un peu trop naïf en fait. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je l'aimais tel quel.

-Oui, peut-être, mais je veux quand même en parler avec Dumbledore.

Lui au moins j'étais sûr qu'il allait me comprendre. Après tout c'était mon mentor depuis que j'avais 11 ans.

Je laissais Ron pour me rendre au bureau du Directeur, mais face à la gargouille j'eu un petit souci, quel était le mot de passe ? J'en avais pas la moindre idée…un nom de pâtisserie ou de confiserie, mais lequel ?

-Citron ? Mille feuilles ? Baba au rhum ? Donut nappé de sucre d'érable ? Citron café ? Chocogrenouille ? Sucré salé ? Forêt noire ? Galette ? Pain citronné ?

Sur mes derniers mots la gargouille s'écarta, me permettant de ne pas partir dans des délires gastriques. Rien que d'y penser j'avais mal à l'estomac. Je montais les marches, grommelant contre les vieux qui voulaient pas mettre d'escalier dans ce foutu château, mais réussis à atteindre la porte sans mourir. Faut me comprendre, j'étais un sportif hein, mais les escaliers et moi…ça faisait deux.

Je frappé à la porte, puis entré quand il me le dit.

Je le trouvais assis derrière son bureau, un gâteau devant lui accompagné d'un thé et d'un paquet de bonbon au citron presque vide.

-Harry ? Que me vaut le bonheur de ta visite ? Je t'en pris assis toi ! Un bonbon ou du thé ? Une part de gâteau ?

Je refusais poliment, ne voulant pas m'intoxiquer avec tout le sucre que devait contenir se qu'il me proposait. Il avala avec une joie non dissimulé un bout de son gâteau, ses yeux bleu pétillant à moitiés fermés. Je m'assis doucement sur la chaise devant son bureau et attendit un instant qu'il m'accorde à nouveau toute son attention, après tout, ce que j'avais à dire était de première urgence…de mon point de vu.

-Vas-y je t'écoute mon enfant.

-Voila monsieur. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon oncle et ma tante, réclamant ma venu chez eux pendant les vacances de Noel…

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu ma lettre…

-Que…QUOI ? Vous…vous avez envoyé une lettre à mon oncle ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Hé bien, tu semblais si déprimé, je me suis dit qu'un Noel en famille te ferai le plus grand bien. Je leur ais tout expliqué, ton parrain qui avait disparut, les personnes qui t'adulent sans comprendre que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent.

-Mais…je…je refuse ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Ce n'est pas ma famille ! Je ne souhaite pas les voir, ils vont se foutre de moi, enfoncer le clou plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Ce sont des monstres ! Je n'irai p…

Je ne pus finir, je reçu une claque retentissante qui me coupa en plein milieu de ma tirade enflammée. Les yeux rieurs c'étaient durcis. Je n'avais plus en face de moi je gentille papy gâteau, non, j'avais un adulte qui refusait de me comprendre, prenant la défense d'autre adultes. Se voilant la face. Jamais je n'aurai crû cela.

-Harry, cela suffit, je peux comprendre que tu sois déstabilisé depuis la mort de ton parrain, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de ta famille ainsi. Ils ton élevaient jusqu'à présent, t'aimant de leur mieux, et alors qu'ils t'invitent pour Noel, voila comment tu les remercies ? En les traitants de monstre ? Et toi qu'es-tu alors ? Un ingrat ! Ils ne reçoivent rien en échange de ce qu'ils font pour toi et te traite très bien. Alors à présent tu vas te calmer et ranger ton égoïsme. Tu iras chez eux pendant les vacances, quoi que tu dises et je m'en assurais personnellement ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Je restai ébahit devant mon mentor. Je n'aurai jamais crû un tel aveuglement venant de sa part. Ne se souvenait-il pas de la première année ? Où ma lettre d'admission m'avait été adressée ? Dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Ne regardait-il pas quand je revenais des vacances ? Avec mes mains écorchées, maigre et épuisé ? J'avais été un peu fort en les traitants de monstre, mais ils ne méritaient pas d'être défendus de telle sorte. Pourtant, je dû me résoudre, je n'aurai pas gain cause.

Mes vacances de Noel ce passeront là bas, dans cette famille. Misère, quelles vacances pourrie.

* * *

Je me trouvais déjà dans ma chambre, tous les verrous tiraient, à peine arrivé dans cette maison. A croire qu'ils c'étaient trompés dans leur lettre. Mes affaires pour la magie étaient tous enfermé dans mon ancienne chambre (comprenez dans le placard sous l'escalier) et Dudley m'avait bien arrangé en me bousculant, accidentellement bien sur, me faisant tomber sur les pavés à la sortie de la voiture.

Rien n'avait changé mis à part que je resterai seulement deux semaines à la place de huit, et que je loupais des vacances d'enfer avec mes meilleurs amis. Quelle vie cruelle. Bien sur, j'en voulais toujours autant à Dumbledore, me jeter ainsi dans la fosse aux lions. En plus il avait bien respecté sa promesse ne me lâchant qu'au moment où je ne pouvais plus descendre du Poudlard Express.

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le lit. Les vacances commençaient, et le cauchemar avec, sans même que je le sache. Peut-être que j'aurai agit autrement si cela avait été le cas ? En de m'endormant pas aussi facilement ? Ou en refusant avec un peu plus d'en train ? Ou en étant moins naïf ? Qui sait ?

Mais il était trop tard quand j'ouvris les yeux, tout était calme, ma chambre plongé dans le noir, seul une ombre se tenait devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais attaché, le déluge de coup me tomba dessus, sans crier gare, sans raison aucune, et je hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Personnes ne vint à mon secours, j'étais seul.

Il s'arrêta le souffle court :

-Pour…pourquoi ?

Ce fut tout ce que je pus murmurer sous la douleur qui me torturer encore en s'attardant. Ses yeux se rétrécir :

-Tu es répugnant et ton seul protecteur est mort, lui qui m'empêcher par ses menaces de te montrer comment tu devais être réellement traité. ET comment je l'apprends ? Par un courrier envoyé par ton directeur ? Tu as osé tous nous mentir en te servant à chaque fois d'un MORT pour te défendre ! Tu vas le regretter, déchet !

Puis il partit, me laissant attacher.

Les jours qui se déroulèrent par la suite furent flou, le troisième fut celui ou je finis par définir ma journée en deux parties : la partie où je pouvais dériver, et celle où la douleur me ramener à la cruelle réalité. Le moment où il me frappait pour évacuer le mal de moi. Parfois, ils étaient tous là, comme une réunion familiale, à me frapper à tour de rôle. D'autre fois il n'y en avait qu'un.

Je crois que c'est le jour de Noel où cela dégénéra.

Vernon était monté, je le savais car son pas était plus lourd que les autres, puis m'avait battu, comme tout les jours depuis mon arrivé. Je ne criai pas, je n'en avais plus la force, du moins pas assez pour la gâcher de cette manière. Alors il perdit la tête, pris la chaise branlante qui trainait dans la chambre et la fracassa sur moi, puis continua avec les restes, je ne sais combien de temps. Quand je revins à moi, j'admirai mon beau mur en face de moi, la vie s'écoulant de moi.

Jusqu'à l'arrivé surprenante de Voldemort.

Il arriva, et moi je partis, je partis un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Au revoir la compagnie, je tirai ma révérence, enfin.

Qu'il parte à la conquête du monde, qu'il tut toutes les personnes qu'il voulait, qu'il pille des villages entier, qu'il domine le monde entier d'un main de fer avec un régime qui sèmera la terreur. Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble. Je m'en fichais, je partais, je m'en allais aussi vite que j'étais arrivé, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir lui faire un dernier pied de nez.

Au revoir.

**Voila la fin de ce chapitre 2**

**Je remercie encore les personnes qui nous lisent =)**

**Taizou à déjà écrit le chapitre suivant et je m'attèle des à présent à écrire le 4 pour pouvoir poster au plus vite =)**

**Bisous à vous tous ^^**

**Chapitre 3 ****"Machiavélique atmosphère"**


	4. Machiavélique atmosphère

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Disclamé: Non, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas...ils sont à J.K.R**

**Rating: M (lemon à venir)**

**ND Clair Obscure: Coucou tout le monde, oui je sais, le chapitre est extrêmement court, je suis encore innocente =) Mais Taizou débute alors on va pas lui reprocher ^^ La suite arrivera très vite de toute façon ^^**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui nous on laissé une reviews (certaines m'ont vraiment touchés =D) et aussi ceux qui nous lisent ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

Chapitre 3 : "Machiavélique atmosphère"

- Bon sang de bonsoir ! Râla t-il une fois de plus.

La poubelle reçue un violent coup de pied de la part de Draco et roula au loin dans un bruit métallique. Le pauvre s'était terriblement acharné à faire disparaître Harry Potter de la surface du monde. Et que demande le Maître : « n'y touchez pas ! Emmenez-le ! ». Voici trois jours que l'ennemi juré repose dans la salle de l'infirmerie du quartier général de Voldemort. L'injustice de la situation retournait les tripes de Draco. Il avait fait tout un stratagème pour ramener Harry chez son oncle et les mener à la violence brute envers lui ! Il avait tellement fait pour se retrouver en haut de la liste des préférés du Seigneur ! Et voilà son ennemi protégé par celui qu'il désirait conquérir le plus. Cruel déception ! Encore un peu et cet abruti mourrait. Pense-t-il que ce soit facile de faire croire à Dumbledore que son protégé soit injuste envers sa famille et qu'il se détourne du droit chemin ? Bien sûr, il a eut peur le vieux, que son fameux Harry ne lui tourne le dos. Draco espérait qu'il ait été dur avec lui au moins ! Il sortit de sa chambre et avança rageusement dans le couloir.

- Draco. Cingla une voix.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son père.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu es déçu…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Je devrai être son favori ! Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé lui ! J'ai été tellement utile pour l'aider à retrouver son apparence d'origine ! C'est moi qui aie trouvé l'œuf du dragon égyptien ! Merde quoi !

- Il suffit, Draco ! Ordonna son paternel. Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-il, le Seigneur a certainement une idée derrière la tête. Tu es l'élu de notre cause. Ton heure viendra, je suis sûr que le Seigneur te garde bien au chaud dans un coin de son esprit malin. Patience…

* * *

J'ouvris un œil et je compris que l'endroit où je me trouvais été sombre. La nuit était-elle tombée ? Ah, non. J'étais sûrement mort maintenant. Les coups avaient été violents. Cela ne m'étonnait pas que je me retrouve dans l'au-delà. Mais quel étrange endroit. Pourquoi cette douleur ? Pourquoi cette respiration haletante ?  
Je suis encore vivant ? J'ouvris un deuxième œil et j'attendis que mon regard s'habitue à la pénombre. La pièce était de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient en pierres grises et créaient d'immenses zones obscures. Une bougie l'autre extrémité de la pièce était la seule source de lumière possible dans cet endroit sans fenêtre, habité seulement que par des lits noirs. Je me redressais quelque peu sur mon propre lit mais la douleur m'en empêcha. Je soupirais de dépit. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas mort ? La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable. A son seuil, un homme. Son aura seul me permis de murmurer d'effroi :

- Voldemort…

**Réponse reviews anonymes ^^(merci à vous)**

**Nepheria: voila la suite ^^ Tu as aimé ?**

**Ano Nym: Merci à toi, la suite t'a plus ? Pas déçut ?**

**Voila, le chapitre est terminé, j'avais prévenu, il est court, mais le suivant est plus long =D**

**Je l'ais déjà écrit, donc je poste vite la suite, j'attends juste Taizou en fait mdr ^^ (elle fait la timide, elle veut pas parler xD)**

**Alors, elle mérite des reviews non ? Elle fait des efforts, en plus son emploie du temps est bien plus chargé que le mien ^^**

**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine ^^**

**CHAPITRE 4: LE CHOIX  
**


	5. Le choix

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Disclamé: Non, toujours rien à moi, même si cela me déprime -_-'**

**Rating: M (oui, même si vous y croyez plus, y'aura du lemon ^^)**

**ND Clair Obscure: non, on ne me tue pas malgré le retard de publication (bien que j'avais dit bientôt sans préciser de date...) Enfin, voila enfin le chapitre 4. J'avais espéré récupérer le 5 avant de publier celui-ci mais comme Taizou semble ne pas avoir le temps de nous le taper, je le publie maintenant pour pas vous pénaliser ^^ (Je crois que vous avez remarqué que ses chapitres sont court et qu'elle répond pas ou rarement aux reviews elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps ^^) Bien j'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre qui est plus long que les précédents ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 4 : Le choix**

-Voldemort…

Le faible chuchotis qui sortit de ma bouche était rauque, cela ne ressemblait même pas à ma voix habituelle. Enfin, je suppose que pendant mes vacances mouvementées, dirons-nous, j'avais un peu trop abusé de mes cordes vocales…C'est sur que hurler pendant des heures entière ce n'est pas recommander. Mais dis donc, comment ce faisait-il que personnes, absolument personnes, ne se soit déplacé à cause de mes hurlement qui devaient ressembler à ce d'un cochon qu'on égorgeait ? Drôle d'affaire tout cela.

Mais le principale ennui était juste en face de moi, ce prénommant Tom Elvis Jedusort, ou Voldemort, ou encore, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-car-il-fiche-les-chocotes…

C'est fou, mais en ce moment, je me sentais tout à fait ridicule en le fixant de cette façon, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Ouais, il y avait un petit souci, pourquoi ce putain de Mage Noir ressemblait à un beau gosse d'à peine vingt cinq ans ? Ouais, je sais avant de mourir, enfin, avant que je ne m'évanouisse j'avais estimé son âge à vingt ans, mais on ne va pas chipoter…Façon on en est plus à cinq ans près…

Où était la caméra cachée ? Puis pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tué…non achevé alors qu'il le pouvait ? Il c'était découvert un cœur en même temps que son apparence ou bien il voulait pas gâcher sa victoire en me tuant d'une telle façon ?

Il s'assit calmement sur une chaise à mes côtés, croisant les jambes, m'observant avec un petit sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon. Bon, où était cette cochonnerie de baguette que l'on en finisse ? Et si on pouvait m'aider à me lever que je puisse avoir la dignité de me battre avec lui autre part que dans un lit. Non, oubliez ma dernière demande, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde me voit nu, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, fou peut-être, frappé surement, naïf un peu (beaucoup), et je fonce sans réfléchir dans le tat, mais je ne n'aime pas m'exhiber devant tout le monde !

Et lui qui me regarde, toujours avec se sourire sadique collé au visage…

-Harry Potter…

« Oui, c'est moi » voila ce que j'aurai bien voulu pouvoir répondre, avec une voix ironique comme sais si bien le faire se taré de Malfoy, mais ma bouche ne coopéra pas avec mon cerveau, alors je restai silencieux. Cela ne sembla pas du tout déranger l'autre qui continua allègrement. Vas-y je t'en pris, je dirais rien (façon j'ai pas le choix me direz vous…)

-Je me pose beaucoup de question à ton sujet…

« Ouais, moi aussi, la première étant : comment as-tu pu abandonner ta face de serpent super méga moche, contre ce visage à se damé ? » mais voila, ma bouche refusa une nouvelle fois de parler. Mince alors, j'allais vraiment devoir écouter l'autre psychopathe pendant TOUT son monologue ? Elle est programmé à quelle heure ma mort s'vous plait ?

-Mais surtout, je me demande comment tu as pu te laisser battre ainsi…

« Comme si j'avais voulut tiens, je t'en pose moi des questions aussi idiotes ? T'a pas vu que j'étais attaché crétin ! » Le problème s'arrangeait pas à ce que je pouvais constater, en plus je commençais à avoir drôlement soif moi.

Arg, qu'il arrête de m'observer ainsi, j'ai trop envi de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étriper, pas que j'y arriverai dans mon état bien entendu, soyons réaliste un instant. Puis je ne suis pas si suicidaire que ça.

Je me venge de mon incapacité à communiquer ou de bouger, en lui lançant le plus terrible de mes regards noirs…qui ne lui fit même pas peur. Mouais…il pourrait faire un effort aussi.

-Il faut avouer, même si cela me chagrine, que tu es puissant. Tu m'as battu plusieurs fois…

C'est fou comme il a l'air furieux en avouant son impuissance contre moi. Oh, joie suprême.

Mais, bon, voir son visage, si magnifique, se tordre de colère pendant un bref instant, m'apprend que ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour moi.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais pourquoi Ancienne-face-de-serpent se trouve à mon chevet sans me tuer ? » Malheureusement, je pouvais pas poser la question.

-Alors, pourquoi les Moldus ton eut aussi facilement ?

« Je rêves, tu me poses une question aussi bête ? Mais t'as pas vu leur corpulence toi ? J'ai l'air de pouvoir porter un éléphant d'au moins cent cinquante kilos sur le dos pour le lancer hors de la maison ? » Ah, je pense avoir fait passé le message rien qu'avec mes yeux, je m'améliore moi…

-Tu sais, je t'entends parfaitement, je suis Legilimens, tu te souviens ?

« Merde »

-Comme tu dis.

Je restai tout à fait silencieux, essayant de ne plus penser, dur affaire, et priant pour qu'il me dise enfin pourquoi je me trouvai là. Ben oui, un ennemi à toujours une raison pour vous sauver, enfin c'est comme ça dans les livres !

-Bien, je vais répondre à ta question principal Potter. Tu te retrouves chez moi, au manoir Serpentard, car je ne pouvais laisser mon pire ennemi mourir de cette façon. Cela aurait été déplorable. Et j'espère que tu auras comprit que les moldus étaient ignoble et qu'il fallait les mater, que Dumbledore n'est pas la sagesse incarné, ni la pureté. Il veut lui aussi quelque chose dans cette guerre.

Ben tiens, mon œil va, comme si j'allais le croire, va plutôt pisser dans un violon ou parler au mur derrière toi. Il dût entendre mes pensées, car il se releva furieux, me fichant la trouille du siècle en ce penchant vers moi :

-Potter, je t'offre une chance de te venger, de ceux qui t'ont battu, de ceux qui t'ont arraché ton enfance en te mettant chez des moldus si haineux, de ceux qui t'ont mis sur un pied d'estale dont tu ne peux plus redescendre, de ceux qui s'approchent de toi pour ton argent et ta puissance. Je ne veux en contre partit qu'une seule chose, que tu ne t'opposes plus à moi, si tu veux faire plus libre à toi. Réfléchis bien Potter, je reviendrai demain pour que tu me donnes la réponse.

Il partit dans une envolée de robe comme sait si bien le faire Snape.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant, les paroles de Voldemort me tournaient dans la tête, encore et encore. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un fond de vrai, et la partie la plus noire de moi voulait accepter, sauter sur l'occasion pour se faire connaître. Pour montrer au monde entier que je n'étais pas un gentil garçon qui allait faire ce qu'ils voulaient, qui n'allait pas les sauver. Mais mon autre partie, toute naïve et bienveillante, criait que je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareil, que tout avait été fait pour mon bien, que le Mage Noir mentait.

Que croire ?

Je serrais les lèvres plus fort, incapable de me décider…

Voldemort avait tué mes parents, donc j'étais orphelin de sa faute. Mais c'est Dumbledore qui m'avait envoyé chez les Dursleys, donc c'était lui le responsable des mauvais traitements. C'était aussi Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bougé quand Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

Voldemort avait plusieurs fois essayé de me tuer, des ma première année, même indirectement, mais c'était Dumbledore qui m'avait emmené dans le monde magique, me présentant comme le Survivant, me faisant la cible de tous.

Dumbledore avait bêtement crue les Dursleys concernant les vacances de Noel, et c'était Voldemort qui m'avait sauvé, bien que de façon accidentelle, m'évitant la mort.

Dumbledore m'a toujours imposé ce que je devais faire, encore et encore, alors que Voldemort lui me laissait le choix, même si l'un d'eux était de mourir mais on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus.

Que faire, mais que faire ? J'avais envi de m'arracher les cheveux, mais je pouvais à peine bouger les bras, la fautes à des bandages et à de vives douleurs.

Je finis par m'endormir, le choix pouvait être remit à plus tard, j'avais une journée pour choisir, une journée pour changer toute la vie qui me restait à vivre. Si court, pour un choix si important.

* * *

Draco tournait encore en rond, cherchant toujours où il avait bien plus ce planté, bien qu'un Malfoy ne se trompe JAMAIS.

Pourquoi le Seigneur Noir n'avait pas achevé Potter ? Il lui avait offert, d'une manière détournée, sur un plateau d'argent !

Et voila que tout foiré, à cause de qui ? De ce Gryffondor à la chance surhumaine. Le pire étant l'annonce que lui avait faîte le Maitre. Potter pouvait choisir entre la mort, ou les rejoindre, ou tout simplement ne plus s'imposer entre le camp noir et le camp de la lumière, enfin, pas si lumineux que cela non plus.

Cela le mettait en rage, surtout qu'il avait été voir Potter pour ce foutre de lui, mais à peine arriver dans la pièce où reposé sa Némésis, il avait été incapable de parler. L'image d'un ange déchu s'imposant à son esprit, directement. Voir cette forme si frêle dans ces draps qui le recouvraient à peine à ce moment là. Des bandages le recouvrant presque entièrement. Le visage doux, pas haineux comme il y avait le droit quand il le croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Si troublant que Draco l'avait observé un long moment avant de faire demi-tour, remarquant enfin que son ennemi n'était pas si fort que cela. Réalisant qu'il n'aimait pas voir Potter dans une telle posture, regrettant presque son plan…

Il secoua la tête pour faire partir ses étranges idées qui s'y invitées, non, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Et il trouvera quelque chose d'autre pour éliminer Potter, tel était la règle : Pourrir le plus possible la vie de l'autre.

**Voila, c'est finit ^^ **

**Alors, je remercie (ainsi que Taizou) les personnes qui nous laissent des reviews qui nous font vraiment plaisir ^^ ET je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**

**Je ne peux vous donner son titre car moi même je ne le connais pas ^^Je vous le publie le plus vite possible =D **

**Laissez nous des reviews hein ^^ (je répond de façon louche ou tout ce que vous voulez mais j'aime ça xD)  
**


	6. Au suivant

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Rating: M (à présent c'est sûr ^^)**

**Disclamé: rien à nous, les persos sont à J.K.R (non je ne pleurs pas !) mais l'histoire est à Taizou No Taiga et moi ^^**

**ND Clair Obscure: Hey ! Nous revoila ! Avec un nouveau chapitre ! Voyez comme nous allons vite ! Félicitez bien fort Taizou qui a été rapide =) Alors voila le chapitre 5 (qui est court oui encore mais chut^^) Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 5 : Au suivant...**

Je me sentais étouffer par le lugubre de cette salle. La semi vérité de Voldemort me hantait sans se lasser.  
Prudemment, je décidais de risquer de me lever. Effort douloureux pour dégager ma jambe du drap entêtant et poser un premier pied sur le sol. Suivit du deuxième. Je m'asseyais d'"une même lancée. Ma tête tourna un peu mais je me levais tant bien que mal en tremblant comme un nouveau né - bien que je n'en aie jamais vu de ma vie.  
Je levais la jambe et fit un pas. Mauvaise idée. Je tombais les genoux à terre suivis du reste de mon corps vers l'avant. Un dernier réflexe me permis de mettre mes mains sur le sol et de ne pas me cogner ma tête déjà très douloureuse.

Le carrelage blanc était d'un froid polaire et je posais ma joue contre dans un instant de béatitude.  
J'avais une flemme épouvantable de ma relever. Finalement, je mis cette posture à mon profit pour réfléchir sans déclencher une surcharge mentale. Voldemort me proposais de le rejoindre, normal. Que dis le proverbe déjà ? "Méfie toi de tes amis et rapproche toi de tes ennemis", ou quelque chose de ce genre ?  
Dumbledor avait vraiment été étrange la dernière fois... Voldemort me tend les bras avec une gueule de vedette de cinéma. Du grand cinéma porno même. Difficile de ne pas imaginer quelques scènes extravagantes... Mais

Hermione et Ron ne m'ont jamais trahis, n'est ce pas ?

Non, je ne peux pas admettre que Voldemort et raison sur toute ma ligne. Tant pour mon orgueil que pour ce qu'il m'a fait vivre ou pour mes amis. Je n'aie pas pu les avertir de mon pétrin en plus. Je les vois bien en train de me chercher. Ce serait splendide de voir leurs têtes s'ils me découvrent copain-copain avec Voldemort. Attendez, à quoi je pense moi ! Mon subconscient accepterait une chose pareille ? Ce serait une « dark-end » !

La porte s'ouvrit un peu rudement. Surprise en surprise, voila Malfoy junior qui entre et qui me vois prostré par terre. Il serait temps de mourir, sérieusement. Quelqu'un là haut veux vraiment me faire passer par toutes les humiliations possibles !

* * *

Ennuyé par tout le travail administratif qui l'attendait, Draco s'était laissé guidé vers l'infirmerie noire du manoir. Il entra sans toquer dans un état second dû à une frustration grandissante. La première chose qu'il vit, fut un carrelage régulier et presque vide. Il y avait en effet une ombre qui tachait cette image. Draco resta un instant choqué puis confus. Harry, lui, le regardait avec une extrême lassitude dans le regard, pas du tout gêné mais pas exalté non plus.

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur et Harry lui répondit par un regard noir. Draco s'avança et vint devant le malade. A la lueur de la faible lumière, Draco détailla Harry.  
Il était sur le ventre, le haut de son pyjama était remonté sur ses omoplates en dévoilant son dos blanc et nu. Son pantalon était remonté sur sa longue jambe droite en découvrant des muscles fins. Il lui était un peu juste et c'était à peine s'il ne descendait pas sur ses fesses. En tout cas, cela le moulait à souhait.  
Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer d'envie et s'accroupit.

Son visage s'approcha fortement d'Harry et son regard rencontra l'émeraude des yeux de son ennemi. Son visage était encadré par des cheveux ébène et dérangés qui demandaient à être touché.  
Malfoy se releva d'un seul coup en oubliant de lancer une vénéneuse remarque. Il respira et lança :

- Tu as l'air encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude Potter.

_Et plus sexy aussi._

- Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible...

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

- Eh, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Tu t'es fait avoir par de simple moldus.

Harry n'essaya même pas de répondre mais son regard en disait long.

- Ai...Aide moi...juste...à me remettre sur mon lit...après...je te laisserais cracher dans le vide...autant que tu le voudras...

Harry haletait comme pour le marathon quand sa voix s'évanouit. Draco resta indécis longtemps avant de se pencher vers lui. Harry lui attrapa la nuque et Draco sa taille. Le souffle du premier était comme une invitation inconsciente pour Malfoy qui luttait péniblement.  
Quand il mit Harry sur le lit, il s'écroula presque dessus en se retrouvant nez à nez. Les yeux fermés sous l'effort, Harry ouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres en cherchant son souffle tandis que Malfoy se dépêcher de reculer. Quelques secondes resta en suspens, puis, tournant les talons, Draco lâcha :

- Dans cet état, ce n'est pas drôle. Attend un peu de guérir Potter, tu regretteras de m'avoir demandé te t'aider plutôt que de te tuer aujourd'hui.

Il sortit en courant presque dans le couloir avec une soudaine envie de se masturber.

**Alors ? La fin vous a plus ? xD**

**Une p'tite review pour la route ? Cela nous ferez bien plaisir ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre sera de moi (Clair Obscure ^^) Nous essayerons de poster deux chapitres par semaine, on promet rien hein ^^**

**A la prochaine ^^  
**


	7. Je deviens fou !

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Rating: M (oui lemon même si vous en doutez xD)**

**Disclamé: HP appartient encore et toujours à J.K.R Nous écrivons juste pour le plaisir...**

**ND Clair Obscure: Coucou, voila un second chapitre (de moi ^^) Nous avons étés toutes les deux très heureuses de recevoir vos reviews ^^ Merci encore =) Nous avons pas toujours le temps d'y répondre, mais nous faisons de notre mieux ^^**

**Voila, donc bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre =)  
**

Chapitre 6 : Je deviens fou

Je voulais mourir, là tout de suite, dans la seconde. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement, la scène se rejouait devant mes yeux, incapable d'accepter ce qui venait de ce passer. Malfoy fils m'avait aidé ? Et moi, comme un con je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais nu face à lui, sans le moindre habit et sans le moindre masque devant ma faiblesse ! Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Mis à part demander son aide de façon pitoyable bien sûr.

Bon sang de bonsoir, à présent j'allai devoir enduré ses petites insinuations pendants toutes ma vie, même devant Voldemort…hey attendez là, quand avais-je accepté de me ranger dans le camp de ce psychopathe ?

Récapitulons tout d'abords à tête reposé.

Bien les bons points de Dumbledore : il me soutient toujours, sauf quand je lui ai dis que c'était pas moi qui avait mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu, ni quand je lui ai affirmé que quelque chose trainé entre les murs de Poudlard, et non plus quand j'ai voulu aider mon parrain...Ouais en fait c'était pas un bon point. Mais il me protège…bon il m'envoie dans une famille moldu qui me déteste plus que tout au monde et ne m'a pas crû…merde c'était aussi un mauvais point ! En plus il me cache toujours tout…

Passons plutôt à Voldemort, il n'a que des mauvais points lui, j'en ai plein : il veut ma mort depuis mes un an, il tut tout le monde sans distinction pour arriver à ses fins…c'est un con…il est vachement beau, oh et il a un cul superbe, avec des lèvres di…heu je m'égare. Il ne me cache pas son envie de me tuer à tout moment…tient lui il ne m'a jamais mentit. Mince, c'est à croire qu'il est mieux que l'autre camp.

Alala, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Même si un Malfoy avec leur jolie petite gueule d'ange…c'est pas possible, je vire homo maintenant, mais qui m'a jeté un sort ? QUI ?

On se calme ! Respire Harry, tu vas y arriver. Merde, mais c'est qui qui se ramène ? Tient c'est Sex…heu Voldemort. Je dois lui donner ma réponse tout de suite ? Please encore quelques minutes que je me décide !

-Alors Potter ? As-tu enfin décidé de ce que tu voulais faire ?

Je le fusille du regard, nan mais il était marrant celui-là ! J'aurai bien voulu le voir à ma place, choisir son avenir en vingt quatre heures ! Peuh ! Tiens, ses yeux se plissent dangereusement, il doit lire mes pensées, ben fallait pas, on lui a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de lire les pensées des autres, même si on s'appel Voldemort ? Bref…

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas décidé. Alors sache que dans mon immense miséricorde je t'accorde plus de temps, le temps de voir la réaction des autres quand se que tu fais ne leur plait pas. Pour comprendre comment sont toutes les personnes en se monde.

Je l'observai incrédule, oubliant totalement qu'il se lançait des fleurs à tout va et que les pots n'allaient pas tarder à lui retomber sur la tête. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'avait-il inventé avec son esprit tordu ? Je veux pas savoir !

-Lucius a accepté de t'adopter…

Là, je bug directe…

-Que..que..quoi ? Malfoy va quoi ? Lucius ? Va me..m'ADOPTER ?

C'était quoi cette histoire de dingue ? Qu'il avoue ! Il veut ma mort en fait ! Me mettre entre les mains de cette famille de glaçon ? Même s'ils sont à croquer…mais ça on s'en fou ! EN plus, ce pervers de psychopathe devait encore lire mes pensées vue le demie sourire qui apparut, étirent ses lèvres si alléchante. Merde, qu'il arrête de pénétrer, mmmh quel mot déli…, heu oui pénétrer mon esprit ou je fais un meurtre. Quand je pourrais me lever tranquillement et non en me cassant la figure de façon pitoyable comme précédemment…

- Exactement Potter, adopté. Ainsi tu pourras voir qui sont vraiment tes alliés, il te suffira de voir la réaction de tes proches et surtout du Vieux Siphonné.

OUA, pas bête le plan ! C'est qu'il en avait dans le ciboulot l'ancienne face de serpent. Rien que pour ça je l'aurai applaudis, mais tout de même qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Glaçon père allé accepter ?

-Je lui ai déjà demandé, au cas où le Survivant serait d'accord, je ne me suis pas trompé.

Que je le détestais d'entre comme ça dans mon esprit pour lire mes pensées sans mon accord. Enfin, c'était Voldemort, cela résumé tout.

Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre, pour la énième fois de la journée. A croire qu'il voulait faire une tranché dans son planchait, ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver quand on voyait sa motivation.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et même personnes : HARRY POTTER, bien entendu. Un simple adolescent, si on oubliait qu'il avait détruit le seigneur des ténèbres à un an. Un adolescent qui avait un nid à la place des cheveux, qui était absolument minuscule (soyons sérieux, un adolescent de 16 ans ne faisant qu'un mètre soixante sept ?), il était aussi si naïf que cela faisait peur à voir. Incapable de comprendre le mot « trahison » ni le mot « mensonge ».

Alors, pourquoi une personne aussi idiote lui remuait ainsi le cœur ? Le voir si fragile alors que d'habitude il était hargneux en face de lui. Pouvoir sentir son corps si mince, nu, dans ses bras. Ouais, quand l'abrutit avait demandé son aide. Demandé son aide à un Serpentard, encore une preuve de sa naïveté maladive.

Et voila qu'on venait de lui apprendre que Harry Potter, le Survivant, allait devenir son…frère ? Aller, dîtes le si c'est une blague. Mais non, son père avait eu l'air absolument sérieux en lui annonçant cette nouvelle. D'ailleurs, c'était une idée « lumineuse », selon son père, du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour convaincre Potter qu'il n'était qu'un pion et que le coté obscure de la force (désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) était mieux.

Sa vie tombait en ruine depuis qu'il avait essayé de faire tuer Potter chez les moldus…non correction il ne voulait pas sa mort juste le démoraliser.

De Sal Serpentard, le voila gentil petit Serpy qui aidé un Griffy. Un gentil Serpy qui avait mal au cœur face aux traitements qu'avait reçut le dit Griffy.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, finit le Serpy, et bienvenu le Serpentard. Ouais, il allait concocter un nouveau plan, en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par son très cher maitre, pour anéantir son pire ennemi. Et sans se mouiller, s'il vous plait.

-Mouaaaaaaa…Harry Potter, tu vas me payer le fait de t'avoir pour frère !

**Alors ? Nous méritons une reviews pour ce chapitre ? Oui ? Non ? Sans commentaire ?**

**Bien, alors nous vous retrouvons au chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas quand, mais dans pas longtemps, écrit par Taizou ^^**

**Bisous à vous et merci d'avance pour vos reveiws ^^  
**


	8. Naissance d'un agent double

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Disclamé: Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR mais l'histoire est à nous ^^**

**Rating: M**

**ND Clair Obscure: Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente, le pire c'est que j'ai ce chapitre depuis mardi 22 Février...dsl !**

**Bien, je remercie en tout cas toute les personnes qui nous on déposé une review, cela nous a fait vraiment plaisir à toute les deux ^^ Taizou à fait un effort et son chapitre à atteint les 1000 mots ! (applaudissez la ^^) EN tout cas le chapitre suivant ne serait tarder (je suis en train de l'écrire ^^)**

**Comme il y a toujours des problèmes avec les reviews je ne sais pas vraiment à qui j'ai répondu, donc je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçus de réponse...**

**Voila à p^résent bonne lecture, je pense que certaines de vos questions trouvent leur réponse ici ^^**

**Chapitre 7 : Naissance d'un agent double**

Une semaine passa sans que je ne revois ni Voldemort ni Draco. J'aurais voulu crier "_Youpi j'ai pas vu leurs "sales" têtes depuis sept jours maintenant et je sais marcher tout seul !_". Mais en réalité tout semblait encore plus morne autours de moi et je n'avais rien d'autres comme activités que de réfléchir à ce qui se passait et à ce que j'allais faire ou me focaliser sur les brins de souvenirs que j'avais des deux sombres tops modèles qui m'avaient abandonné. Donc, je passais mon temps à dire "_Bande d'enfoirés, bande d'enfoirés, bande d'enfoirés_" qui se transformait en un simple "_enfoirés_". Je finissais par diversifier un peu, il faut savoir être créatif, avec "_idiots_", "_imbéciles_" et j'embellissais le tout : "_sombres crétins_" pour revenir au traditionnel, "_face de cul, t'auras pas mon derrière_" pour revenir à l'actualité, "_enculés farcis aux phéromones synthétiques, sac à merde_" pour innover un peu... **[NDA :"_Pour Publics avertis_", on vous l'a dit ?]**

Je me levais, il était tard. Je faisais toujours un peu de marche quand personne ne regardait et reprenait vie à mon corps en espérant un miracle. Et oui, je pensais toujours à m'évader. C'était peut-être stupide de ma part alors que le prince des ténèbres (le diable en personne surtout !) me proposait sa protection. Il suffisait que je reste dans une semi liberté auprès des Malfoys. Entre ces deux là c'est choisir entre deux sortes de viols... l'un sur tes pensées et l'autre sur... je ne sais pas. Il te remplace ton étiquette de "_héros_" contre "_sous-fifre_" à tout moment. De plus, il y aurait le viol physique chez les deux. Maintenant que j'avais recouvert mes esprits je m'en apercevais que ce monde noir était pervertit en plus ! Que mes ancêtres me viennent en aide !

Je pourrais compter aussi Dumbledore dans ma liste de "_protecteurs possibles_" s'il avait été possible de m'échapper. Mais lui aussi m'avait bien baisé dernièrement. Putain je deviens vraiment atteint dans la catégorie "_je suis d'une vulgarité !_". A l'avenir je me surveillerais mais j'ai pas le moral en ce moment. M'en voudrait-on si je vous dis que c'est parce que je suis coincé entre quatre murs noirs, le diable et ces sbires ? Non, naturellement (si votre réponse était oui allez voir un psychiatre et vous lui dirais "_je manque cruellement __d'empathie_").

En marchant, je me permis de revenir à des sujets plus sérieux et avant tout sur la proposition de Voldemort. J'étais obligé d'accepter ou je signais mon arrêt de mort : "_Ci-gis Harry Potter, mort par son orgueil auprès du Prince des Ténèbres_". Gé-ni-al. Mais si je disais "_oui_" je serais sauf. Mais à quoi bon survivre pour une vie pareille : prisonnier et observateur aux premières loges de la réussite de Voldemort dans sa carrière de grand-tout-puissant-méchant-vilain-super-beau ? Que dirait-il à ses amis ? "_Salut, je vis avec Malfoy et je suis le prisonnier de Voldemort. je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je le tue un jour mais... pas de bol il me tient par la peau du cou ! Ou par la peau des fesses... En fait, j'ai choisis d'observer le monde s'écrouler plutôt que de mourir héroïquement par la main de Voldemort. Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je suis toujours le Survivant ! La preuve je suis en vie et Voldemort ne m'a toujours pas tué. A ma naissance j'ai tiré la carte du sacrifice et mes parents sont morts. Aujourd'hui je suis seul et je tire la carte de la lâcheté. Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois un héros comme dans les temps antiques. Mais les temps antiques sont des mythes. Les grecques se reposaient sur des légendes et vous sur des prophéties. La vie n'est qu'esbroufe ! C'est un jeu de poker et je vous êtes tous eu avec ma p'tite gueule hors du commun. Et aujourd'hui cette p'tite gueule ne peut plus rien pour vous._"

Je m'arrêtais net. Je me laisse vraiment aller ces derniers temps. La conscience de mes parents sont en train de se retourner dans l'autre monde à force de m'entendre dire de telles conneries. A penser à mes amis, je me souvenu d'une chose. Ron a l'habitude de toujours tourner ses faiblesses à son avantage ainsi que toutes les situations difficiles. On ne dirait pas mais, inconsciemment, ça a toujours été sa stratégie aux échecs (il n'arrive à obtenir une telle intelligente qu'aux échecs) et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu perdre. A ce propos je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à jouer avec lui puisqu'il gagne systématiquement... Enfin bref, il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui puisse faire basculer ma situation merdique (et voilà ça recommence !) pour qu'elle me soit avantageuse. Ouais, facile à dire quand on est coincé dans une pièce sans fenêtres, dans un endroit inconnu, situé dans un lieu inconnu, sans baguette ni rien d'autre que sa petite tête et son corps engourdit qui me servent, actuellement et uniquement, à prendre conscience du contexte désespérant dans lequel je suis.

Je réfléchissais vite maintenant. Que pourrais-je faire pour accepter la demande Voldemort sans démoraliser ou me suicider dans l'intervalle ? Qu'y a t-il d'intéressant chez les Malfoys ? Rien du tout évidemment ! Non, non reste calme, tu vas être chez les sbires numéros un de Voldemort tu peux y découvrir pleins de trucs sur eux... Découvrir ? Mais, et si je me faisais passer pour un salopard de lâche mais que je soustrayais des informations au vieux ? Je pourrais me rendre utile non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des choses aussi folle et je me doute que ce sera la dernière... Vraiment, plus j'y pense et plus cela me va. Je jouerais donc aux espions à partir de maintenant. Comment on appelle ça dans les films ? Un agent double ?

**Alors ? Cela mérite une petite review non ? **

**On se retrouve dans peu de temps avec la suite =)**

**Chapitre 8: Bon plan ?**

**Bisous à tous !  
**


	9. Bon plan ?

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Rating: M (même si cela n'est pas visible...)**

**Disclamé: on a beau vouloir nier, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR ! **

**Parution: au mieux deux chapitres par semaines (car ils sont assez court) au pire un par semaine.**

**ND Clair Obscure: Et nous revoila ! Merci à vous tous pour avoir laissé une review, cela nous fait plaisir et vos remarques nous amusent beaucoup.**

**Beaucoup on dût se dire que certaines partit de l'histoire ne tiennent absolument pas la route (mais peu nous l'on dit...dommage j'aime répondre -_-) mais sachez que la plus part du temps tout est voulu ^^ (mais vous pouvez faire part de vos remarques car il se peut que vous trouviez un truc louche non voulu et je serai heureuse de le corriger ainsi que Taizou ^^)**

**Donc voila le chapitre 8 écrit par mes soins, il est court comme d'habitude mais je pense que cela ne changera pas pour le moment (cela nous permet d'écrire et publier bien plus vite, je pense que vous préférez avoir un à deux chapitres par semaine à la place d'un toute les deux semaine xD)**

**Voila, je vous laisse et bonne lecture =)  
**

_**Chapitre 8 : Bon plan ?**_

Oui, voila, je savais quoi faire à présent, mais expliquez-moi comment je pouvais cacher un truc pareil à Vous-savez-qui-oui-je-lis-dans-touuuuuut-les-esprits, mouais cela allait être dangereux en gros. Enfin, je risquais ma vie depuis ma naissance, alors bon, une menace de plus ou de moins…Mais il n'était pas le seul, il y avait Severus-Je-Suis-Une-Vipère, Lucius-L'iceberg, et bien d'autre personnes. Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais vraiment nul en Oclumencie, alors face à eux, je ne pouvais rien faire, même en les évitant cela paraitrait louche à la fin.

Bon, il ne fallait pas y penser, faire comme Ron, me concentrer sur un tat de nourriture, cela devrait aller pour le moment. Oui, si j'arrivais à supprimer les petits films très…instructifs que m'envoi ma conscient pendant mon sommeil, mettant en scène To…Voldemort et moi-même. Oh, Put..Punaise, je mourrai d'envie de tout mettre en pratique, je crois que si je le voyais, là, maintenant, alors que mon corps est en parfaite état de marche, je lui sauterai dessus pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie…

Mer…Mince, j'avais promis de ne plus jamais, jamais, y penser ! Bon sang de bonsoir, en plus ce Con…ce petit mage noir de mes deux… me rend super vulgaire quand je pense à lui.

Papa, Maman, votre petit Harry est désolé pour tout, il des mauvaises pensées, et pas dans le bon sens, pour votre meurtrier.

Bouh, je vais pleurer je suis dans la Mer…Gadou (!) jusqu'au cou !

* * *

Draco avait un sourire diabolique depuis son entretien avec Voldemort. Son maître était vraiment le meilleur, personne ne pouvait le prendre au dépourvut. Avoir l'idée de renvoyer Potter à Poudelard en annonçant haut et fort son adoption par les Malfoy…oui, le Mage Noir était unique. Et Potter qui allait croire à sa liberté retrouvé.

Ce qu'il allait s'amusé. Dire que son père le surveillait de très près depuis l'annonce de l'adoption, apparemment persuadé que son fils adoré (et innocent !) allait faire des crasses au petit nouveau dans la famille ! Meuh non, il n'aurait pas osé voyons ! Surtout pas depuis qu'il savait les plans de son maître ! Surement pas !

Il allait plutôt coller le Griffy comme pas possible pour rendre encore plus crédible l'adoption. Voui, il était un vrai petit démon quand il le voulait.

* * *

-Mes enfants l'heure est grave.

Dumbledore examina chaque visage, chaque expression, que pouvait montrer les personnes qui l'entouraient. Absolument tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis en se jour pour discuter Du Problème. Le Problème du siècle. C'est-à-dire, l'adoption du Survivant-Futur-Sauveur-de-la-Veuve-et-de-l'Orphelin-ect…

Il fallait dire que Dumby avait faillit se noyer dans sa tasse de thé au citron le matin même en lisant son journal, et devait sa survie à un elfe de maison qui apporté sa tarte meringue-citron. Que Remus avait, semble t-il, perdu la capacité de parlé vu qu'il ne prononçait plus que des « heu..que…qu..quoi ? » après avoir lu le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier. Que Hermione potassé une montagne de livre depuis huit heures et cinq minutes du matin, c'est-à-dire juste après avoir aperçût le mot adoption dans l'article. Et que tous les autres étaient plus ou moins hébétés.

Tout cela faisait que la réunion ressemblait à une foire Moldu plus qu'à autre chose malgré les paroles dramatiques de leur chef.

-Ecoutez-moi tous, nous devons trouver une solution pour que Harry retrouve la raison. Ils on dût lui faire avaler quelque chose quand ils l'ont enlevé de chez les Moldus qui avaient si gentiment pris Harry pour Noel.

Oui, ils c'étaient rendus chez les Moldu à la suite de l'annonce et avaient découvert les Dursley totalement amnésiques, ce demandant pourquoi des personnes étranges venaient leur réclamer une personne qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Et surtout, des Moldu qui avaient été horrifié de voir qu'une chambre fermait à clé à l'étage était remplit de sang et d'objet brisé, dire qu'ils avaient appelé un serrurier pour l'ouvrir car ils avaient perdu la dite clé.

Depuis, plusieurs personnes se demandaient ce qu'avait pu faire Voldemort à leur Sauveur chéri avant de l'emporter, surtout qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de résistance magique dans la pièce.

-On peut penser que Voldemort a emporté Harry de force, mais il est aussi possible qu'ils aient mit tout cela en scène et qu'Harry les ait accompagné de lui-même. Il a changé depuis la mort de Sirius. Déjà, avant les vacances il me raconter que les Dursley, ses personnes si gentilles, le battaient. Nous pouvons nous interroger sur son état mental ?

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! Il est de notre côté, il a dût être forcé !

Tout le monde regarda Ron après ses cris. Sa mère vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler :

-Allons Ron, tu sais bien que le Professeur Dumbledore va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Harry n'est pas dans son état normal à présent, il te faudra être prudent s'il s'approche de toi. As-tu compris ?

-Mais, maman. Tu le connais bien Ha…

-Ronald ! Je ne peux pas nier que ton ami était un peu étrange pendant le peu de temps où il est resté ici ces vacances-ci, donc tais toi et rentre à la maison !

Ron fronça les sourcils mais obéit immédiatement devant tous les regards que l'on posait sur lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je trouverai le contre sort !

Il ignora Hermione qui avait dit ses mots toujours plongé dans un livre énorme, pour se diriger vers la cheminé et partir.

Lui il savait que tout n'était pas clair dans l'histoire. Harry était parfaitement sain d'esprit avant de partir chez les Moldus, et il avait vu que celui-ci en avait peur, même si Harry le cachait bien.

De plus, il était illogique que le mage noir blesse autant son adversaire mais finit par l'emporté sans l'achevé, surtout en annonçant haut et fort son adoption au lieu de garder tout cela secret pour avoir un joker en cas de pépin.

Ron n'était pas si bête que cela, et commençait à ce demandé comment les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvaient avaler pareil stupidité ?

Il allait trouver la vérité, foi de Ron !

**Alors ? **

**Mon chapitre est correct ? J'ai le droit à une review dîtes ?**

**Aller, à la prochaine !**

**(j'ai toujours un problème avec FFN donc je répond aux reviews du mieux possible...dsl pour ceux qui n'ont pas de réponse, mais je vous lit tous !)  
**


	10. Ohlala

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: Rien à nous, tous à J.K.R malheureusement !**

**ND Clair Obscure: Voila un chapitre signé Taizou ^^ Je l'ai depuis un moment, mais pas le temps de poster, donc le voici que maintenant ^^ Je m'efforce d'écrire la suite des que possible ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews =) Je répond au reviews anonyme plus bas, bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Ohlala !**

Je tournais en rond depuis un bon moment, cherchant une solution pour contrer le radar de pensées du beau gosse... Je veux dire de Voldemort. Le pire c'est que je n'aie pas le temps de m'entraîner à quoi que ce soit là. Le mannequ... Le prince du mal va venir me rendre sa visite quotidienne et lire dans mes pensées _illico presto_. Je pourrais alors dire _adios amigos_ ! Je fronce des sourcils en faisant les cents pas continuellement. Je réfléchis mais c'est très difficile puisque je pense au corps de ce beau... nunuche des ténèbres. Aller Harry, cherche ! Mais que voulez vous que je fasse ? L'endroit censé être intime et personnel en toute circonstance, j'ai nommé mon esprit, se fera violer par ce beau... ce tueur en série ! Je me ronge un ongle. A moins que je ne pense pas du tout à ma petite idée ? Si je n'y pense pas au moment où il me regarde tout va bien ? Genre, je vais pouvoir rester stoïque en regardant l'homme sur lequel je viens de comploter... Bien sûr... Mais, je fais quoi alors ? J'ai soudainement envie de pleurer. Je vais juste me faire enlever par les Malfoys et me faire avoir par ce beau... cette brute ! Merde ! Ah non, zut ! Il faut garder les bonnes résolutions.

La porte de derrière s'ouvre et je me retourne en grognant. Mon dieu le beau g... le prince des ténèbres vient d'arriver ! Je me retourne complètement en lui lançant un regard noir. Il m'énerve à être si beau quand je veux le trucider pour tout ce qu'il a fait et fera. Tiens, je ne suis pas en train de penser à la chose-dont-je-ne-dois-pas-penser. Non ! Je viens de le faire !

- A quoi tu ne dois pas penser ? Siffle Voldemort amusé.

Ce son fit frémir mon échine tandis que je chercher quelque chose à laquelle attacher mon esprit. _Oh, le carrelage est tellement_ _joli_, je pense en regardant par terre. Mais je n'ai pas entendu le beau... Le prince du mal venir devant moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux... Bon sang quels beaux yeux ! Je le déshabille du regard alors que je remarque qu'il met plus facile de garder mon esprit refermé sur mon secret en ayant des images érotiques sur lui. Images qui chauffent de plus en plus. Je veux me contrôler mais il ne m'aide pas en collant son souffle sur mon front. Je vois les muscles de ses épaules rouler tandis qu'il approche ses bras de moi. Non ! Me touche pas sale bestiole merveilleusement belle ! Une partie de moi se crispe, une autre en demande plus, voulant le toucher. Je garde fermement mes mains contre ma tunique. Non, je ne craquerai pas ! Je pense fortement à mes parents mais eux aussi s'effacent lentement devant l'aura incroyable de Tom. Voldemort me regarde bizarrement alors que je pensais à lui en le nommant par son vrai nom. Je sais que tu t'appelles Tom Jédusor idiot ! Lâche mon bras ! Mais lorsqu'il ressert sa prise dessus, je gémis. A l'aide !

- Hum hum...

Ah ? Tiens, Malfoy sénior est à la porte. Il remet une longue mèche blonde en arrière. Il est moche à en mourir mais je l'embrasserais bien de m'avoir sauvé. J'irais presque lui dire "Merci, mon papa adoptif !". Mais je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir. Voldemort ricane un peu et me tend un papier. Je regarde et je louche. Mon dieu l'heure est arrivée : je vais être adopté par les Malfoys grâce à ce fichue papier. J'attends un peu avant de prendre la plume que me donne Malfoy père. Je n'ai pas envie de signer aussi facilement mais je suis sans baguette face à un mangemort et au prince des ténèbres tout simplement ! Je signe en grognant mais je suis fier de ne pas penser à la chose-dont-je-ne-dois-pas-parler. Voldemort me félicite et je lui lance un regard mauvais. Pourquoi on ne peut pas tuer du regard déjà ? Mais en le voyant se retourner, me laissant avec Malfoy qui me demande de le suivre chez lui, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de baver sur son p'tit cul. Flûte ! Je suis pervertie ! Papa, maman protégez moi...

* * *

Ron se tient à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Neville lui jette un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Il sait que le rouquin souffre de l'absence de son meilleur ami. En effet, le Wesley pense à lui. Il a un peu peur du Dumbledor qu'il vient de voir. Harry ne suivrait pas Voldemort de son plein grès sauf si celui-ci lui dit "Viens avec moi, je te laisserais me tuer pour venger tes parents" chose inconcevable. Ron soupire et maudit Hermione qui était certainement à la bibliothèque à rechercher quelques anti-sorts. Elle est mignonne mais ce qu'elle peut être agaçante à croire l'avis des adultes avant celui de ses amis. Il a confiance en Harry. Point. Il leur prouvera qu'il n'est pas passé de l'autre côté.

* * *

Je suis Malfoy sénior dans les couloirs déserts et noirs. Il me fait entrer dans une pièce où traînent mes affaires : valise, uniformes et vêtements récupérés chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il me laisse m'habiller et j'enlève l'affreuse tunique contre mes chers habits. Quand il revient, j'ai eut le temps de me vêtir d'un jeans et de chaussures noires, d'un haut noir avec un col en V et d'une cape. Malfoy me laisse traîner ma valise en me conduisant dans une autre pièce. Il me demande d'approcher, ce que je fais. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Il me demande de prendre l'objet qui traîne sur la table. Je le prends en comprenant qu'il s'agit d'un Portoloin. Avant même de dire ouf je me retrouve dans un immense salon luxueux. Un elfe de maison vient en s'inclinant devant son "maître Malfoy". J'ouvre des yeux ahuris en voyant Malfoy junior et Lady Malfoy au bout du salon sur des canapés de cuirs noirs. Oh non, ne me dite pas que je suis chez eux là !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Adenoide: Tu as tout à fait raison ! Harry est un vrai con ! Il pense vraiment mal, mais bon, on lui en veux pas trop, il est mignon xD Mais t'inquiète, il sera moins stupide par la suite (même si c'est pas tout de suite xD) **

**Voila ! Alors ? Elle mérite une review non ? En tout cas nous les lisons avec plaisir ^^**

**Bisous à vous !  
**


	11. J'y crois pas !

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Rating: M (même si les couples ne sont pas définit)**

**Disclamé: seul l'idée nous appartient à Aizou No Taiga et moi même, les personnage appartiennent tous à J.K.R**

**ND Clair Obscure: Et oui ! Nous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire mon chapitre ! Je suis désolé mais je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos simpatiques reviews mais sachez que cela nous a fait grandement plaisir ! Alors on vous encourage à nous en laisser encore plus la prochaine fois XD**

**Ce chapitre est court mais j'ai fait de mon mieux alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite alors dsl s'il y a bcp de fautes ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**Chapitre 11 : ****J'y crois pas !**

J'hallucinais ! Je me demandais jusqu'ou pouvait aller ma chance…attendez, la famille Je-suis-un-bloc-de-glasse-et-j'en-suis-fier, était réunit au grand complet devant moi. Juste pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ouais, même Petit-Blondinet-j'ai-un-cul-d'enfer.

Je fis un magnifique sourire, crispé le sourire hein, on ne va pas faire des miracles, puis me laissai tombé, comme une merde, dans un divan face à eux sans même attendre d'invitation. Je n'allais pas faire un effort d'élégance pour leur poire tout de même ? Si, j'aurai dû ? Ah, il aurait fallut me le dire plus tôt. Même si je devais avouer que pour voir une touche de contentement sur le visage d'une certaine personne je l'aurai fait avec plaisir…

Heu, bref passons. Statut de glace père s'installa avec le reste de la famille et ils se mirent tous à me fixer. Maman, ils me font sincèrement froid dans le dos, sauve qui peut ! Mais je restais assis grâce à mon légendaire courage de Gryffondor…en fait pour tout vous avouer j'étais surtout figé par l'appréhension. Qu'allaient-ils me faire endurer comme supplice ? Qu'allais-je devoir faire pour ne pas mourir ? Bouh, bon dieur pourquoi je suis le Survivant ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne sais pas moi, Neville par exemple ? Hein, je n'ai pas le droit de souhaiter le malheur des autres ? Ben je m'autorise, oui 'farfaitement (NDA : l'erreur est voulu ^^) moi le héro suprême je m'autorise à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et à vouloir du mal d'un de mes camarades.

Soudain, je me sentis encore plus observé, comme si on m'enfonçait un pique en plein cœur je dirai. Je reportai mon attention sur la famille bloc-de-glace. A priori on attendait une réponse, mais laquelle ? Là était tout le problème. Alors avec mon intelligence LEGENDAIRE je répondis :

-heu…

Oui, merci je suis le meilleur. Les lèvres de statut de glace mère se serrèrent violement, comme si elle s'empêcher de me faire une remarque cinglante. Oups, ce n'était pas la réponse à faire. Statut de glace fils, ou Blondinet-au-cul-sexy comme vous voulez me regarda d'un air méchant :

-Ce que te disais mon père c'était que justement tu devais te montrer au niveau de notre famille. Te mouvoir avec élégance, parler avec distinction, pas comme le gorille que tu es, on le sait tous.

J'allais répliquer pour leur montrer que je savais tout à fait parler, mais statut de glace père me coupa, mal poli va !

-Mr Potter, nous savons tous que vous êtes tout à fait contre…cet…adoption, mais il va falloir que vous compreniez une chose. Votre comportement se épier par tout le monde, un pas de coté et c'est sur toute la famille que cela retombe. De plus, ne pense même pas d'essayer de prévenir Dumby et toute la bande de fou qui le suivent. Jamais ils ne croiront.

Je hochai la tête, mais face au regard glacial de Mme Malfoy je m'empressais de répondre :

-Oui, bien sûr Monsieur.

Désolé, mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire transformer en glaçon par un simple regard. A présent je savais que je préférais mille fois celui de Snape à celui de ma mère adoptive. Oh, ça oui !

-Bien, appel nous père et mère et cela en public aussi, et surtout n'oubli pas que Draco est ton frère à présent, alors tu utiliseras son prénom.

Je manquai de faire une charmante grimace mais j'eu le reflexe de la retenir. Je crois que cela n'aurai pas arrangé mon cas.

-Oui…père.

Qu'est-ce que cela me faisais étrange d'utiliser un mot pareil ! Put…punaise, je n'aurai pas crû qu'un simple mot me mette dans cet état.

-Les cours ont repris depuis hier, tu ne prendras donc pas le train, je t'y conduirai moi-même dés que nous auront finit cette petite discussion. Comme je ne voulais plus voir ces horribles vêtements sur toi, Draco est allé te faire une nouvelle garde-robe avec Narcissa. Tu les utiliseras une fois là bas. A présent écoute-moi bien. Si quelque chose va mal tu préviens ton frère ou Severus. Tu as compris ?

-he…oui père.

* * *

Ron avait bien mal vécut cette première journée de cours sans Harry. Voir toute ses personnes qui parlaient sur le dos de son meilleur ami, alors que quelques temps au paravent ces même personnes le prenaient pour dieu le rendaient malade.

Le pire étant encore Hermione qui trimballait partout une dizaine de bouquin en marmonnant des :

-Je vais te sauver Harry, tu vas voir. Fois d'Hermione Granger la fille la plus intelligente du pays tu seras libéré de ce sort. Tu pourras retourner voir tes Moldu et t'excuser. Puis me féliciter et pour tous nous remercier de cet immense effort tu tueras l'autre psychopathe.

De quoi vous faire frémir de dégout et d'horreur. Il en était presque arrivé au point de lui jeter un sort pour la faire taire, et pourquoi pas l'attacher dans une salle poussiéreuse pour l'y abandonner.

Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors en soupirant, tous était encore une fois plongé dans un débat sur leur cher Sauveur qui les avait lâchement abandonné. Ron allait se lever et leur hurlait de s'occuper de leur fesse, que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ce que l'on disait, et que surtout ses satanés Moldu l'avaient mal traité, quand les portes de la Grande Salles s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. On pouvait aisément entendre voler une mouche et même l'entendre se poser si on y faisait attention.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un Draco Malfoy toujours aussi beau et arrogant observait toutes les personnes en face de lui. La main droite sur les hanches, l'autre jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Le regard joueur, ce qui en surprit plus d'un. Un sourire narquois, des habits aussi magnifiques que d'habitude. Oui, Draco Malfoy venait d'apparaître dans toute sa splendeur.

-Mr Malfoy, je vous prierai de m'expliquer votre retard et surtout votre arrivé en fanfare.

Dumbledore c'était levé, forçant sur sa voix pour qu'elle arrive à son destinataire.

-Oh, mais c'est bien simple Monsieur le Directeur. Je vous ramène mon frère. Harry Potter-Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas vouloir venir de lui-même, alors je lui donne un petit coup de main.

Un brouhaha sans nom éclata au nom du Sauveur, mais il s'arrêta tut aussi vite grâce à l'intervention du Directeur.

-SILENCE ! SILENCE je vous dis !

Le vieux fou ne put rien dire d'autre, Draco avait tiré sur la main d'une personne cachait dans le couloir, et il apparut…

**Et voila le travail !**

**Une petite review pour encourager Aizou No Taiga qui doit écrire la suite ?**

**Sahcez aussi qu'elle c'est enfin inscrite sur le site sous le pseudo de Aizou No Taiga (et non Taizou No Taiga faites attention ^^) et qu'elle écrit du slash sur Naruto =D Je vous invite à aller la lire ^^**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	12. Les Gryffondors se divisent

**Titre: Je n'oublierais pas**

**Résumé : Vacances de Noel chez les Dudley, les vacances où il vivra un enfer, mais tout changera en ce 24 décembre. Voldy incrédule, que va-t-il ce passer à présent ?Slash je ne mets pas le couple pour le moment,surprise !**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: Tout appartient à J.K.R**

**NDClair Obscure: Je vous poste ENFIN le chapitre 12 écrit par Aizou no Taiga ^^ Elle me l'a envoyé depuis LONGTEMPS mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster...donc dsl.**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que l'on est toujours ravie de voir que beaucoup nous suivent ! Donc un grand merci à vous tous !  
**

**Chapitre 12 : les Gryffondors se divisent**

Tous étaient déboussolés et on croirait entendre certaines mâchoires tomber sur la table. Je n'avais aucune, mais véritablement aucune envi de me risquer dans ce guêpier. C'est comme se laisser tomber dans un trou quand on sait qu'il s'y trouve des épines de bois prêtes à vous transpercer la peau et la chair. Je me trouvais pour ma part dans une version contemporaine du problème : le précipice est remplacé par une porte immense et intimidante, les lances se transforment en yeux redoutables doués de conscience et qui n'ont aucun scrupule à vous juger. Foi de Potter je préférais de loin la méthode préhistorique de régler son cas. A ce moment, j'étais même prêt à abandonner ma dignité de sorcier et à me tirer une balle dans la tête comme tout bon moldu qui se respecte.

Non mais c'est vrai, je n'avais pas été prévenu moi ! Enfin si, et ce n'était pas déjà très encourageant d'entendre que vous allez devenir le frérot de votre pire ennemi, mais être dès le premier jour confronté aux regards de tous et de vos amis… J'avais vraiment cru que je m'enfuirai en courant lorsque je fus présenté comme « Potter-Malfoy ». Je ne savais même pas si je devais les remercier de me laisser mon nom de Potter, et en premier nommé ! Je suppose que ça aurait fait moins vrai sans. Après tout, tout le monde sait à quel point j'y tiens à ce nom, c'est l'une des seules choses qui me reste de mes parents. Mais bordel dite moi que Dumbledor ne va pas tomber dans le panneau !

Allons, respire Harry, tu sais pourquoi tu fais ça n'est ce pas ? Pense à tous tes camarades justement, certains ne te lâcheront pas passé la surprise et le doute. Je fais ça pour eux. Je suis… un agent double, non, triple ! C'est trop grave, maman, papa, à l'aide !

Dignement, comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respect, je rentre dans la salle. Tous sont juste scotchés devant mon air las et presque hautain – façon Malfoy. Même Draco me regarde comme ci une deuxième tête avait poussé sur mon cou. Non, non tu ne rêves pas, je vais jouer le jeu tellement bien que même toi tu ne seras plus ce que tu dois faire, ou du comment tu dois me considérer. Je suis Malfoy vers la table des Serpentards, ma nouvelle maison. Père Malfoy à réussit à me changer de maison rien que cela ! Il a utilisé l'hésitation du chapeau à me mettre à Gryffondor pour pousser les profs à m'accepter chez les serpents. Quand je vous parle de guêpier !

A la table, ceux qui abordent la robe des sorciers et la couleur émeraude semblent plus que surpris. Mais ils gardent le clapet fermé sous l'œil de Malfoy junior qui ordonne le silence. Je m'installe à coté de lui, Crabbe et Goyle devant nous. Vive les nouveaux amis aussi. Pansy attend que les sorciers se retournent avant de sauter dans les bras de Malfoy et de lui demander ce qui c'était passé. Il ne lui répond pas et commence à manger. Je l'imite mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Sous le choc, beaucoup d'élèves se retournent vers nous ou parle sur notre dos. Si cela c'était fait en chuchotement, ça devient des exclamations et des cris. Je reste stoïque mais j'observe. Dumbledor ne semble plus avoir la force de faire quoi que ce soit pour calmer je crois. Il a certainement été prévenu que je venais et à Serpentard, c'est le directeur. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela devienne officiel si vite. Je cherche une autre personne des yeux et nos regards se croisent. Je lui envoie toute ma volonté dans cet échange et il hoche la tête : il a compris que je ne les abandonnais pas. Sur ce, je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette tandis que Ron fait passer un message à beaucoup de Gryffondors et autres élèves qui ont traversé d'innombrables aventures avec nous. « Rendez-vous la salle sur demande. »

* * *

Ron est le dernier à arriver avec Hermione. Tous se tu alors qu'il prend place devant eux. Ils sont assis sur des coussins et fauteuils de velours, sur son estrade Ron commence :

- Vous savez tous de quoi je veux parler aujourd'hui. Pour une raison qui nous échappe, Harry est coincé chez les Serpentards.

Il y a des murmures avant qu'un Serdaigle ne se lève :

- Coincé ? Je ne sais pas trop, Ron, il semblait plutôt intégré parmi les serpents !

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y est pas de son plein grès.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Le défia-t-il.

- Parce que c'est mon ami et que cela fait longtemps que l'on arrive à se parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Je sais que c'est un peu poussé mais je suis sûr que son regard me disait de croire en lui, et de l'aider. On ne peut pas le laisser dans cette fausse aux serpents !

- On est d'accord avec toi, lui dit Hermione, mais comment en être sûr ?

Ron lui lança un regard pleins de reproches, elle n'allait pas si mettre ? Mais il comprit qu'elle disait tout haut ce que pensait d'autres personnes.

- J'irai lui demander en face, lorsque le moment se présentera. Je vous le ferais savoir alors.

- Ne t'attends à trop, Wesley, si jamais il s'avère qu'il est là bas par lui-même ou qu'il se joue de toi pour te trahir, ne viens pas pleurer. Après tout, le chapeau avait voulu le ranger parmi les rangs des Serpentards. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien.

Sur ce, une bonne moitié des personnes présentes se levèrent et sortir sans un mot de plus que des chuchotements colériques et inquiets. Ron se tourna vers les derniers fidèles et y lut une grande détermination, c'était déjà ça.

**Voila, une petite review ? **

**Le prochain chapitre est écrit pas moi ^^ Vous serez enfin comment Harry perçoit tout cela, comment il est habillé =D**


End file.
